


'Brains' by Punk (podfic)

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 10 Years of SGA, Awards Presentation, Bratty!John, Digital Art, Humor, M/M, Plants vs. Zombies, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Series, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of the story Punk wrote for the <i>10 Years Later</i> SGA fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Brains' by Punk (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Punk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136219) by [Punk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk/pseuds/Punk). 



> I love this story, and was suddenly in the mood to do a podfic.  
> Thanks to Punk for blanket permission to transform stories!

**Length:** ~18 min

**Download MP3:** [here](http://mific.parakaproductions.com/Brains.mp3)  
**Audiobook M4B:** [here](http://mific.parakaproductions.com/Brains.m4b)  
 **Audioarchive links:** [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/brains)

streaming option


End file.
